bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiken Mukō
Taiken Mukō (大権ボイド, taiken mukou; Jap Lit Translation, "Supreme Authority of the Void,") is a member of the Mukō Empire from the Mukō Family. His hailed position is Feudal Lord I, being given the moniker as the, "The Weeping Demon," for the cries he often makes before rearing his rage upon those who cross him. Appearance: Taiken embodies a man in his youth and prime, presumably within the age of his late teens or early 20's, uncertain due to his effeminity at times. With a perfect complexion that is often said to be the envy of gods, Taiken is often smitten by many whether its the same or different gender, and often due to the radiant, almost innocent beauty he protrays to those around him. With raven black hair that is slightly cropped up behind his head while the rest of his bangs hang freely over his browline, it compliments his onyx eyes well, even when those eyes shift into crimson eyes of menace and wrath. Standing at an average height of 5ft 9in, the average entity would often assume this man without knowing him as anything but intimidating. However, for those who know him, his mere proximity brings despair, fright, and chills up their spine, even for those of his comradery. His Feudal Lord attireis that of something akin to what has been seen European scholars mixed with Arabian Wise men garments. Wearing a black high collar, golden bordered tunic with a black hakama skirt below that is often enamoring with golden borders. His torso is also enraptured by a alabaster sash robe that is bound over his left shoulder and wrapped around his midsection all the way up his chest, just below the sternum area. He is often said to protray a much more "Prestiged and Elegant" appearance that the Soul Reaper Nobles hold themselves in. Personality: Taiken is an unusual entity in regards to most of the Mukō Empire. Due to his usually passive state of empathy and tenderheartedness, many ignorant compatriots or enemies would almost take to him as somewhat as a crybaby or a weakling for shedding tears as often as he does. Those who know him, are wary of his emotional state however. Taiken's empathy goes to a more deeper level than most realize. Due to Taiken's training and base energy of being Void of darkness within his own Soul, Taiken has a much more sincere, nearly pure sense of what is right and wrong, as well as his own sincerity in his acts of kindness and sadness. For when Taiken is overcome with grief, his aura can permeate into the atmosphere around him, causing everything to be felt with dread and despair, often causing rain to fall when on the verge of storms overhead. When Taiken is overcome by a righteous, personal rage, the environment around him will crack and splinter in his wake, with a Pressure itself that could potentially outweigh his compatriots as he will singlemindedly obliterate the object of his wrath, as he believes wholeheartedly the need for its destruction and null form in the world. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Immense, Crushing Spiritual Power: As one of the entrusted Feudal Lords to Reborn, Taiken retains one of the most potentially strongest level of Spiritual Power of any of his compatriots. That is, due to the process of releasing his negativity, his inner darkness, Taiken's ability to utilize his emotions to project his Spiritual Pressure in any fashion he desires to express it is by far one of the most purest forms. In a way, this aspect allows Taiken to embody what the Mukō strike for: Total Harmony Within One's Inner Emotions. While on one hand, Taiken's Spiritual Pressure, if ever enlightened or glad, would bring an almost healing and surpressing Spiritual Pressure that would feel less constricting and more cleansing. However if released in a mannerism involving his depression, or anxiety, things would become ominously stirring and often emanate a sensation within the atmosphere to encourage rainfall, almost stimulating the land around in a "State of Sadness" in sync with his own. However, the most daunting and terrifying form of utilizing his Spiritual Pressure is his outright rage, shifting his wrath towards those who he deems enemies or needing to be crushed. For this one reason, Taiken has stirred fear into the hearts of all of his enemies, and potentially made all of his compatriots wary of every enraging him. : Destructive Spiritual Pressure: Among the rarest forms of utilizing one's Spiritual Pressure, being one who's mastered the ability to utilize the aspect of the Void, Taiken has perfected transcending normal Soul Reapers in utilizing his very own Emotion, and turning it into a weapon. When enraged, Taiken can emit frequencies so high, he could shatter glass and other fragile objects for miles, whereas any proximate objects he can project thunderous shockwaves that would shatter anything in his wake. Taiken's ability to utilize his Spiritual Pressure is the very base and core of most Mukō members, but his has been said the most effective and the most deadly due to the stages of utilizing its more evolved state of power. Heiliges Feuer Mastery: Taiken's mastery within the Quincy Arts subsequently is only seen or utilized when Taiken deems enemies unworthy, or needing to be disposed of quickly. Considering that Heiliges Feurer is generated by condensing and releasing highly potent destructive flames of Spiritual Energy that is not emanating from the body itself. Taiken is capable of indefinitely utilizing the destructive neon blue flames to his bidding, capable of leaving a massive wake of destruction without literally not having to raise a finger, while still capable of projecting it from any portion of his body, even utilize it as a form of barrier against attacks he'd rather not utilize any real effort aginst them. Jinseiryoku Ninjō Grandmastery (地勢力人情, jin seiryoku ninjou; Jap Lit Translation, "The Weaving Energy of Empathy."): The one technique that all Feudal Lords hone to master is the arts of Jinseiryoku Ninjō, utilizing their ability to project destructive currents from their Spiritual Pressure to a more evolved and consciously controlled state of mind. It is known and coveted as the highest degree of Spiritual Energy Manipulation that the Soul Reaper race could attain, a state of being that transcended the Quincy ability to deconstruct and reconstruct Spiritronic Matter around them into weaponry. Taiken's employment of this technique is on an entirely different level than other high-ranking, powerful members of the Mukō Empire, capable of creating solid constructs, weapons, avatars, and even illisionary duplicates. Anyone with the Void nature could potentially master it, but Taiken thus far is the only one to take its core values and master it beyond anyone's comprehension, making him known by even the likes of Reborn one of the most powerful entities of the Mukō Empire. Kidō Grandmastery: Due to Taiken's innate, latent talents within utilizing Spiritual Energy within himself and projecting it outwardly through the rare, gifted arts of Jinseiryoku Ninjō, Taiken took a natural adept skill in learning, meditating, and studying the arts of Kidō. It was witnessed by many within the Noble Houses and the Gotei 13 in general his prowess in utilizing Kidō both silently and without gesture, something only the current Kidō Captain was able to do and only to a fair degree. Having developed a series of Kidō for his own employment, Taiken has studied the X-Level Kidō Arts and even added a few of them to his own liking, while sharing a few to the Kidō Captain in the event he would be able to employ them himself. Whether its to instaneously erect barriers within a single gesture or a word spoken, emitting auras of healing energy on his person or to others, or to discharge fiery blasts of destructive force or imprison targets indefinitely, Taiken is known for his unparalleled genius and supremacy. Hohō Mastery: While not the foremost practitioner within the Arts of the fast-movement technique, the Flash Step and various techniques ascending or being parallel-similar to it, Taiken's passively latent ability to manipulate energy has allowed him to adapt to the technique and its various applications with relative ease. While able to preform seemingly tight, evasive maneuvers when in a "Chase" like scenarior, while also able to outmaneuver entities of usually high-rate speed and supremacy of fast-movement arts of their own, Taiken is relatively unmatched in comparison to most practitioners in general. Zanjutsu Mastery: While not the foremost master artisan in using the blade, Taiken is quite skilled in utilizing its distinct and unquestionable purpose: Kill. Whenever Taiken would draw a blade, more specifically his Zanpakutō, Taiken would assume that his foe would know that it means he directly intends to mercilessly maim, mutilate, eviscerate, and kill them. Without the use of energy, Taiken could inflict lightning-quick, clean executions against those of lower ranks or status, almost appearing as if he had barely moved when employing his superior cutting gestures and sword techniques. When in sync with his passively latent, superior form of controlling Spiritual Energy, Taiken can preform near deified acts of death, almost as if Killing Intent itself was harnessed and honed within his blade in order to smash, break, and destroy anything he attacks. Hakuda Mastery: While not the foremost author of Hakuda, Taiken's form of combat involving fast-paced physical movement, tactically swift gestures, immensely overpowering force, and precognitive perception of his opponent's tactics and instincts, Taiken has mastered an art form of martial artistic combat all in of itself. Capable of preforming awe-inspiring feats of immense strength and endurance against impressive opponents, as well as move with lightning-quick, athletic prowess superceding that of those of Captain-Class levels with ease, making him a surprisingly swift and powerfully physical combatant. : Blut Mastery: A inherent utilization of the advanced Quincy Art of projecting Spiritual Energy through blood vessels to enhance one's endurance and physical strength. Taiken has taken this technique and modified it for that of a Spiritual Body, further enhancing his already impressive physical prowess and allowing him a "Ace-in-the-Whole" for times when he could very well be exposed to life threatening attacks or blows by his enemies, or when he needs an extra "Kick" for his physically inclined attack. : Ransōtengai: A last ditch effort in the event his innate Spiritual Power is sapped and his body is unable to move, Taiken can meld countless strands of Spiritual Particles and wrap them around his body, moving it like a puppet on strings. Furthermore, Taiken's employment of Ransōtengai allows him to slowly seep Spiritual Energy to reconnect broken bones, smashed ligaments, defused or blocked Spiritual Valves, any number of things while utilizing the technique to allow him to fight simultaneously. Spirit Weapon Arsenal: When all else fails, Taiken can resort to utilizing the Quincy Arts as substitute weapons, or a way to deal with an enemy not worthy of his blade or the powers behind his Zanpakutō. These weapons can be anything from a sword, dagger, halberd, trident, or even a chakram. Taiken possesses a large "collection" of Mukō-grade Quincy medallions utilized to create these weapons, allowing him to preserve his energy indefinitely as well as use "disposable" weaponry. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Spirit Weapon(s): Unnamed Quincy Cross: Taiken possesses an unnamed Quincy cross that takes the shape of a celtic pentacle, with silver and obsidian designs interweaved with each other. Almost contrary to his very nature, as darkness and light are separate from those who wield the Void '''nature Spiritual Energy. *Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), ''Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): The ability to gather atmospheric Spiritual Energy and form them into the shape of arrows. Taiken's range of destructive prowess and precision with these projectiles aren't completely gauged, however, as few witnessed from either friend or foe have lived to see it. Unnamed Quincy Trident: Taiken possesses an unnamed Quincy spirit medallion that creates a alabaster, golden rimmed trident. While possessing the ability to form projectiles and gather spirit energy, Taiken primarily uses this weapon in long-range to mid-range combat, utilizing its special properties in order to do so. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): The ability to gather atmospheric Spiritual Energy and form them into the shape of arrows. Taiken's range of destructive prowess and precision with these projectiles aren't completely gauged, however, as few witnessed from either friend or foe have lived to see it. Zanpakutō: Nozomi Shinzō (望み心臓, nozomi; Jap Lit Translation, "Desire of the Heart."): Taking the form of a katana with a eliptical pair of opposing triangle brass guards from either side of the blade's flate sides, it has a violet threaded hilt and violet sheathe. Shikai Form: When spoken the release command, "Free my Desires," his Zanpakutō changes in shape from a katana into a double bladed Naginata, with the same type of guard on either side, with double-bladed edges rather than the atypical single bladed edge of his katana. Tōkai (倒壊, toukai; Jap Lit Translation, "Collapse."): The most basic and practical ability when in combat, Taiken's Will extends along the edge of his blade, capable of causing anything his blade touches to rupture and implode in on itself, creating what would be called a "spacial implosion" upon the vicinity of which his blade crosses paths with. Observers might believe things disappear from sight and sensation, when they really have "Destroyed" themselves through the "Will" of Taiken through his Zanpakutō. Imbued with his natural Jinseiryoku Ninjō abilities, the amount of destructive force behind his attacks could be extranomically stronger than what most Soul Reapers would be capable of, even through the Arts of Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Kidō individually. Sōken (創見, souken; Jap Lit Translation, "Creation."): One of the more ingenious abilities available within Taiken's arsenal, Taiken can imbue the traits of his Jinseiryoku Ninjō mastery and collesce harmoniously within his Zanpakutō's powers, possibly making it one of his strongest traits. Capable of constructing anything of his imagination, from an elongated blade to stretch for a good kilometer, to an armored warrior or appendage to aid in his attacks, or a avatar-like suit of armor, Taiken's abilities in fashioning any tool or technique into his arsenal is nearly unfathomable. Due to the wide range of unique abilities being almost instinctual, Taiken finds he has no need to name such a large array of abilities. Iyashi (癒し, iyashi; Jap Lit Translation, "Healing."): Though not one of his forte choice of abilities, his knowledge and mastery of the Kidō Arts demanded his extensive knowledge to cover the basis of his wisdom within the Healing Arts of various employments and techniques. This allows his Zanpakutō to be strengthened through the ability to rapidly heal his wounds with extensive care and speed, capable of even erasing visible scars from wounds that aren't too deep or extensive. Within the employment of abilities such as his Ransōtengai, it is even possible for him to reattach severed limbs, or even mold new organs for which he has lost if kept concentration effectively. Category:Hohō Category:Mukō Family Category:Mukō Tower Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):